


My Wish

by Set_WingedWarrior



Series: Inktober 2019 [11]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon AU, Dragon!Yang, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 22:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21005432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Set_WingedWarrior/pseuds/Set_WingedWarrior
Summary: After centuries forced to grant any wish to those who find it, the Golden Dragon of Wishes finally meets someone who truly deserves it.INKTOBER Day 12Prompt: Dragon





	My Wish

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever but I'm super proud and I love it!  
When my brain came up with the idea I fell instantly in love, and I really hope you'll enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

Centuries aren’t enough to get used to all the world’s injustices.

During its time hidden in the vastness of its cave, the Golden Dragon of Wishes had seen it all: murder, betrayal and all the cheapest tactics, only to get to it. Or, to be precise, to the wish it would grant to whoever would’ve been able to beat all the obstacles and find it, regardless of their methods.

So the dragon got all the kind of terrible people coming and asking for something either as terrible or just egoistical as them at least. Plus the occasional foolhardy who wanted to pull the big stunt and “kill the beast”, as if that would’ve done any good to anyone. As if anyone even had a chance.

Centuries of its draconic life spent like that, and still it wasn’t used to that, just resigned. Maybe humanity just was irremediable scum and that was it, or maybe good simply didn’t win in that world. Whatever the answer was, it didn’t make it any less depressing.

Until the day when something different happened.

The dragon was resting when it heard the sound of the big door of stone open. As its usual rite, the creature got up and roared, one last bravery test to check the worthiness of the candidate who wanted the wish. Not that it was that accurate as long as “worthy” meant “good”, but it wasn’t it the one who made the rules. The Golden Dragon only had to follow them.

The figure who crossed the threshold didn’t bat an eye but it wasn’t that reaction that surprised the creature, that wasn’t by far the first time that someone stayed impassible in front of them. No, it was the figure herself; usually they were somehow sketchy vicious people who made it in there, but not this time.

This time it was a young woman with ebony hair, amber focused eyes and a pair of cute cat ears on top of her head. 

The dragon let out one last puff of smoke before settling down to its spot, as comfortable as it could. The girl walked forward without an inch of fear in her sure-footedness.

“Are you the Golden Dragon of Wishes?” her slightly trebling voice betrayed her though.

The creature wanted to laugh “How many other golden dragons do you see here?”

“I-”

“What is your wish?” it interrupted her, eager to get over with the umpteenth wrong that it’d be done after granting that wish and get back to its lonely rest.

Still, better alone than in bad company.

The girl spoke with much more conviction and her words made the dragon’s lavender eyes wide in surprise “I want justice and equality for the Faunus in the world.”

“Uh?”

“I want everybody to be judged by the way they think and act, by their ideals and worth. I want them to be seen for who they are, not what they are! Human or Faunus, man or woman, gay or straight, I want respect and equal treatment for everybody! People deserve better than get categorized and discriminated by something they were born with and had no control over!”

The girl blushed in embarrassment after realizing she went in full passionate rant, basically interrupting the creature. But it didn’t mind; on the contrary, it was _impressed_.

Maybe mortals weren’t so irredeemable after all.

The girl stayed silent, then the golden dragon spoke to her “What is your name?”

“I-Blake. My name is Blake.” She stuttered.

“Blake” the creature started with its deep voice resonating through the walls of the cave “In so many centuries this is the most selfless request I ever got asked for. You impressed me young woman, maybe there’s still some good in the world; you indeed are. So, I want to give you a gift. Such a noble soul is deserving of a prize: I will grant your wish for free, and concede you one more. What do you say?"

Blake, after the dragon’s speech stayed, well, in lack of better words, _speechless_.

“What-really???”

The creature let out a weird sound Blake assumed was supposed to be a laugh “Yes human, really.”

“Well, I am honored” the girl started “but I didn’t expect anything like that. A wish is a big thing… can I stay here and think about it? I’ll just stay in a corner and give no harm, I swear!”

“Do as you please.”

Little did they know that completely uncommon and unexpected choice was the one thing that interjected and changed their destiny forever.

Luckily for her, Blake wasn’t unprepared to camp out. She did a long journey to reach that place and managed to overcome the challenges and obstacles without losing any of her items.

Less luckily, she couldn’t say the same about her food rations. It wasn’t a big deal for her to get something from out in the wilds but she didn’t expect to stay so long inside the cave and the hunting prospective wasn’t bright in there.

The Faunus planned to just ignore the problem, just try to find her wish and be out there fishing as soon as possible. Her plan fell apart when her stomach started to loudly complain about her decision, making her own brain consider to just use the damn wish and ask the dragon for a good meal.

Its complaining was so loud that the creature itself was able to hear it even from the distant corner where she settled down. Or maybe it was the dragon who had greater hearing, it was still a big magical creature after all.

Blake had no idea but, in any case, it made the creature address her directly “Are you hungry?” It almost seemed amused. Blake’s stomach answered in her place, making her blush in embarrassment. The dragon didn’t notice, or care, and just started to move out of its place.

The Faunus’ mouth fell at the sight: behind where the dragon usually stood there was another space, like a mini cavern, filled with luxuriant nature. It must have been magical, it held too much life inside of something made of rock, and there was a bright light coming from who knew where.

And, most importantly, it was filled with fruit trees, vegetables, and other miscellaneous food sources.

“Wow! I thought there was nothing inside these caverns!” Blake walked near the creature without even noticing, too busy admiring the sight in front of her “It’s beautiful.” She said breathlessly.

“How do you think I survive in here?”

“I-well, you’re magic and I didn’t think about it?” the dragon’s next puff was definitely an amused one. For a person standing beside a dangerous magical creature, Blake had to admit she felt quite at ease, embarrassment aside.

“Go on and help yourself; you can get anything you want.” The dragon’s nice offers helped.

Blake gratefully thanked the golden creature and immediately went exploring the garden. That soon led them to sitting side by side and eating together, ultimately leading Blake to officially move her stuff and stay near the dragon instead.

Was it unusual to casually hang out and share a meal with a mythological and possibly immortal creature that could easily eat her in one bite? Yes! Could they care any less? No, because they both found out to actually enjoy each other’s company, being for one way or another both kind of solitary beings.

The dragon asked Blake about her family, and the outside world in general. She told it about her Faunus heritage, about the discrimination, racism and how her family always fought for what was right. It’s never been easy for Blake to open up and relax with strangers but, weirdly enough, in the darkest deep of a cave in company of a magic dragon it felt incredibly natural. Or maybe she was just weird.

“I can see who you took after!” the dragon brightly commented, grinning. Not that it could actually grin, but Blake could _feel_ that behind the voice. Or maybe she was just being weird again.

Either way she ended up feeling embarrassed again. The way that creature seemed to effortlessly make her blush was not of her liking. Maybe it was some sort of magic too?

After that, Blake decided to just make her position even worst on her own, and told the tale of her first hunting lesson from her father and how disastrous it was. She even ended up falling in her own trap, to her father’s amusement. Despite that start she could now proudly claim how good she was at that (especially fishing, but that just because she loved fish too much to not be able to get some anytime), and it was objectively a funny and fond story to tell and remember.

And it also made the dragon _laugh_. That was a weird sound, but definitely something to be proud of.

“Oh, I miss hunting. And the meat.” Blake looked puzzled, so the dragon explained further “This garden gives me food to sustain myself but only on fruit and vegetables. There are no animals here.”

Blake took pity on that and offered what a little of her meaty rations she had left, it was the least she could do after it granted her free access to the garden, and the creature eagerly accepted. Watching a dragon at the verge of tears over some dried meat wasn’t something Blake expected to see in her life, yet there she was. She also saw its satisfied expression, clearly enjoying its treat, and it looked even cute.

“Can’t you get out to hunt?” Blake found herself asking.

“It’s a one-sided opening, and ultimately a way out to everyone who gets here to me.”

“I see. But does that apply even if you are the one who made it?”

“I didn’t make it.” that dry answer surprised Blake. In that short time together, they got at ease together and the Faunus saw how the dragon’s personality was way nicer and easier-going that someone might think of such a creature. Prompted by that same easiness around the girl, the dragon decided to share its story.

It turned out, it wasn’t a dragon at all not at first at least. Her name was Yang, and she was born a human.

Centuries ago, these lands, and probably the whole world, used to be under control of the gods. They weren’t necessarily bad, or unfair, but there was one big rule, more like a threat actually.

To whoever went against them in any way, they’d cast a curse: turning them and/or their families, depending on the crime’s gravity, to turn into the animal they were named after (it was common practice at the time).

“That’s why it stopped being a thing!” Blake realized “I always wondered why!”

Yang went on with her story.

Her mother must have done something really bad, because the gods decided to punish her and all the family. She had no idea what that something might have been nor why; she was too young.

The only thing she knew was that it must have been pretty big and that she must have blamed her or something if she ended up like that. Turned and cursed to stay there, imprisoned in those caves to grant other people’s wishes.

Or maybe she just exchanged me for her own freedom; who knows.

“That makes no sense, why would the gods do that? It’s unfair!”

“Why. They probably just found it fun or entertaining; sometimes it just gonna be like that with powerful beings.”

It was so unfair. Blake was able to see the pain and betrayal inside Yang’s eyes and felt her heart aching.

She couldn’t accept that. It was too sad, too cruel and unfair. Yang was nothing but nice, even in the form of a dragon chained to play the big monster trial for wishes, Blake could clearly see what a fun and loving person she was underneath.

After all her years fighting for justice, every fiber of her being was now screaming at her to do something about this painful story. She couldn’t just let things stay like that.

_This is NOT fair! _

In that moment, Blake knew exactly what her new wish was.

“Yang, I made my decision.”

The dragon looked up at her, surprised “You did?” Blake nodded and Yang almost seemed sad for an instant before returning in full Golden Dragon of Wished mode “So, what is it that you want aside from equality?”

“Your freedom.”

The answer was so quick and sure that it left the dragon stunned. “What?”

“You said that you could make any wish come true, so that’s what I want: you being free from the curse and human again.”

Blake swore she saw tears falling from those big lavender eyes, before the dragon shined in a light brighter than the sun. The Faunus had to close her eyes, and when she opened them again the Golden Dragon of Wishes had disappeared.

In its place was a beautiful girl who looked around her age wish long wild golden locks and bright purple eyes that were currently observing her own limbs and body with wonder.

Yang looked up and ran without hesitation to crush Blake with a big hug, picking her up and effortlessly spinning her around.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!” she cried out of joy and Blake joined her laughter embracing her back.

After putting her down, Yang started to enthusiastically list all the things she’d do and adventures that she’d have now that she was human again. She was so excited!

_That’s definitely cute _

But then reality hit her “I have nowhere to go. I have no one anymore, what will I do?” She looked so worried all of a sudden. So lost.

Blake didn’t want that “You have… me?” she offered “If you want you can just, tag along? With me?”

“Really?”

“Yes! I mean, I’m usually not one for company but I really enjoyed yours. So, if we’d journey together, I think it’d make me happy… a lot.” She bashfully added.

Yang didn’t need to be asked twice “I’d love that.”

Their hands naturally found each other while going to that one-sided portal that was their exit, in the garden right behind where the Golden Dragon of Wished used to stand.

They stepped outside, leaving forever behind that magical cave, and next to what would’ve been the first of many adventures together.

**Author's Note:**

> Keep an eye open for my next Inktober entries, I got really fond of this AU and I'm totally planning to write more about it ;)


End file.
